Blame It On The Weatherman
by Redeim
Summary: Songfic. Remus and Sirius have a short talk. No Slash. Revised 5/31/08


Disclaimer: For the one millionth time, I don't own Harry Potter, and the song belongs to BWitched.

--

Author's Note: R&R this please! Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames...I'm not so sure about this fic as it is, and I'm the author.

--

Halloween, 1980 (Is it 1980 that Harry lost his parents? I think it is.)

"Attention all listeners. The Potter's were murdered today by You-Know-Who. Only Harry Potter has lived. You-Know-Who is dead! This is a day of rejoicing!" The newscaster started singing "Celebration" on Remus' Wizard Wireless. Remus stared at his radio in shock.

"What about Lily and James?" Remus asked himself.

'This isn't a day of rejoicing, it's a day of when... I can't believe it...Sirius...' Remus couldn't think straight. If the Potter's were dead, that means that Sirius had betrayed them.

"I thought I knew you better Sirius..."

--

It's just one more day.

No one said there would be rain again.

Won't blame it on myself. Yeah.

I'll blame it on the weatherman.

Get away for a while.

Here I am out on my own again.

Won't blame it on myself. yeah.

I'll blame it on the weatherman.

--

Eight years later...

Remus was walking down the road to a beach to relax, deciding he didn't want to apparate. He was really down in the dumps because it was a full moon tonight, and it was Halloween. Remus remembered when he found out that Lily and James were dead, and then just a few hours later, found that Sirius had killed Peter.

"Why'd you do it Sirius?" He laughed a little, kicking a rock.

"Well, it got you no where, huh Sirius? It got you a jail cell in the most wicked place in this Wizarding World." He said aloud, as if Sirius were right there with him. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Who am I kidding? I need all of them, even Sirius."

--

Standin' on the shore.

Callin' out your name.

I was here before.

I could see your face.

Only clouds will see tears are in my eyes.

Empty like my heart.

Why'd you say goodbye?

--

Remus had stopped walking and sat down. A car drove by, slowing just to see what this man was doing on the side of the road. He looked down towards the road.

"I never knew how dependent I was on them...My only friends..." he said, feeling like a child again as he felt a tear.

'Don't worry Rem, It's okay.' He thought he heard Sirius say.

'Nothing's wrong, don't cry.' He heard James this time... Remus looked up. He thought he saw Sirius on the other side of the road...

But his eyes were just playing tricks on him. He sighed.

"Get serious." He scolded himself, but even that caused pain, remembering Sirius' lamest joke.

'I'm right here Remus.' He heard the voice again.

'You don't need to get me, I'm right here, always and forever.' Remus felt another couple tears fall down his face, too oblivious to realize he was crying in the first place.

"Sirius. Why?" he asked to the air, almost hoping Sirius would hear his whisper.

--

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

--

Sirius looked out the window of his tiny cell. it was slightly raining. He looked at himself in the cracked mirror he had brought with him since he came. His hair was at least down to his shoulders, and as Sirius measured out the actual length, he found it was almost to his elbows. He looked a mess.

'Sirius, why?' he thought he heard someone say. He tried to shake it off as just being there to long. Then he realized it sounded like Remus. Sirius looked up at the sky, faintly seeing the full moon in the sunlight.

"Remus," he said, his voice hoarse from not talking,

"I did it to prove a point. It wasn't me Remus. It was Peter, not me. Remus, please, hear me." He begged to the air.

"Sirius, are you talking to someone?" Fudge asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No sir."

--

Alone, I can hear

Hear a song, playin' for me again.

Won't blame it on myself. Oh no.

I'll blame it on the weatherman.

Standin' on the shore.

Callin' out your name.

I was here before.

I could see your face.

Only clouds will see.

Tears are in my eyes.

Empty like my heart.

Why'd you say goodbye?

--

'Remus. It wasn't me...' Remus knew he must be hearing things.

"What?" He looked up to where the beach was, not even noticing he had gone to a spot where he could see where Azkaban was.

"Padfoot." He sighed.

'It wasn't me Remus. It was...' But the voice faded out. Remus, meanwhile, was very confused. How could he hear voices if he was at least fifty feet away from where Sirius was? Then it occurred to him, he was hearing Sirius' voice. His wolf senses were helping him hear better.

'Maybe Sirius could hear me too?' He wondered.

"Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?!" He called out loud, feeling like a fool.

--

'Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?!' It was Remus' voice again. he didn't care, if people thought he was crazy, they'd just think the dementor's were finally taking effect. He heard Remus loud and clear, and even if neither of them could talk for the next month, he was gonna respond.

"Remus! Remus I hear you!" He called. He then realized how he heard his wolf friend. Canines had better senses than humans, and both of them had inherited canine senses when Remus was bit, and when he became an Animagus.

--

'Remus!Remus I hear you!' Remus smiled.

"Sirius! Why?!" He called, knowing he probably wouldn't receive a full answer.

--

'Sirius why?!' Sirius heard him, but he couldn't answer, he was with Fudge.

"Hold on a minute, Fudge." Sirius said calmly. He stood up and looked out the window. He actually saw Remus.

"I-ahh!" Sirius started

Fudge pulled him down.

"Now Black, I'd understand it is probably tempting to look outside but please, at least wait until I'm gone!" Sirius stared at him.

--

"Sirius?" Remus called, wondering what happened to Sirius.

--

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

Maybe it's too late.

Maybe it's too late to try again.

Maybe I can pray.

Maybe I can't wait.

Maybe I can't blame the weatherman.

--

"It's all Sirius' fault anyway." Remus said stubbornly. "If he never given Lily and James to Voldemort, then have killed Peter, he wouldn't be in this predicament." He said to himself. A couple of people on the beach were staring at him.

"What're you looking at?!" He barked to them.

'Just let Sirius be innocent. Don't let it be true. Please. Let it be the wrong man!' He thought to himself.

--

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

The rain goes on. On and on again.

Oh blame it on the weatherman.

--

Author's Note: They are talking loud enough to where they can hear each other because they both have canine senses. It's totally unrealistic, but hey, just pretend...

Rewrote this: 5/31/08

Damn, it's been a long time… x.x


End file.
